iaafandomcom-20200214-history
Fate
Fate is a novella written by Jeroogalo started as a joke fanfic about Lego. It was heavily influenced by Kexus who created and named the catgirls, and served as an editor and consultant. As the novella progressed it quickly became more serious. A sequel is currently being written Characters Humans *Nick *Jerry *Alex *Chris *Matt *Sylvia *Kyle *Csanad *Triska Catgirls *Naori *Tamara *Emeline *Kione *Arina *Serilla Best Character * Wilson History While walking to class one day, Jeroogalo told Lego that it would be possible for he (Jeroogalo) to write a story about Lego's life that would be awesome. So as a joke (while still walking to class), Jeroogalo created a setting 11 years in the future where Lego is a world famous roboticist and CEO of Peters Corp. From there Jeroogalo spontaneously expanded the story thus forming Chapter 1 of the novella. Once at home, Jeroogalo connected to the program Steam and formed a chat group with his friends in order to tell them of the story from earlier. Seeing that people enjoyed it, Jeroogalo decided to create a second chapter, this time spontaneously within a groupchat online. This method was done fairly successfully for the first 13 chapter of the novella. Kexus would copy and paste the story into a word processor, edit and format it, and then save it in dropbox. Starting with chapter 14, Jeroogalo pre-wrote the chapters before presenting them to the group. Hiatus After Chapter 14, Jeroogalo took a fairly long break from working on the Novella. In order to make up for this, he decided to make the much anticipated Chapter 15 super epic and awesome. Chapter 15 Chapter 15 eclipsed the rest of the novella, nearly as long as all chapter before it combined. It was an ambitious attempt to take a more serious direction and tie the story together. In addition, Jeroogalo tried to improve the general writing quality from that of the previous chapters. Unfortunately, Jeroogalo was not yet skilled enough at writing to create a work of the quality he attempted. Although the writing quality may technically have been better than that of the previous chapters, it was disliked by his peers much more. The other chapters were expected to be of a specific quality due to the nature of their spontaneous creation. They weren't criticized because they were meant to be bad on some level. Chapter 15 opened itself up to harsher critique by taking itself seriously, and upon experiencing the new writing style his peers noticed that it didn't seem to be as enjoyable as the previous chapters "was really bad." The previous chapters were short, sweet, and contained the information they desired. Chapter 15 was very long by comparison, had a different tone and reading style, and was less enjoyable when in context of the flow of the rest of the Novella. That being said, Chapter 15 contained a lot of really cool stuff and is still pretty good when you think about it. Sequel Jeroogalo expressed interest in continuing the story, leaving a short prologue to launch a second story off of. He eventually followed up on Fate with Book 2. The story features SgtFocko as an antagonist and takes place shortly after the events of the first book. The writing style shifts between that of Chapter 15 and the rest of Book 1 and earns similar criticism as a result. The story has yet to reach a conclusion. Category:Creations Category:Stories Category:Writing